The present invention relates to a portable toilet with a surrounding shield, which includes a square hard paper-made toilet bowl and a rectangular hard paper-made surrounding shield. The portable toilet bowl can be easily carried for outdoor use.
When going outdoors, generally there is no available toilet facilities for solving the problem of excretion. Therefore, it is necessary to develop a light, foldable and portable paper-made toilet for outdoor use so as to eliminate the possible embarrassment caused by the excretion problem.